Lord Metal Knight
Lord Metal '''Knight '''was the leader of the Metal-Knights. He is a very mysterious character that is role-played by Marcus Fine. Lord Metal Knight is an immortal human. Biography Lord Metal Knight was born in the Second Age on a far away Town named Arcturus where he grew up learning to use a sword well. Lord Metal Knight liked to explore the island when he was young, always looking for secrets. This lead to him finding a cavern with information on the sacred sword Galaxia. Lord Metal Knight then got a vision of Galaxia being created by a light elemental named Ahzkan; here Lord Metal Knight learned that the being worked on the sword in the late First Age. He managed to finish it in the begenning of the Second Age. Ahzkan granted the sword magical powers. After this Lord Metal Knight ran home to his village and told about this, although no one believed him. Because no one believed him he joined the town's knights and was trained for 20 years before he became a knight. It was here he was given his metal mask and armor. 10 years later he was sent on a mission with two of his good friends, Sir Falspar and Sir Dragato to find the sacred sword Galaxia; after they searched for it for many months they found it in an underground temple, but the sword itself was guarded by powerful monsters and demons. Sir Falspar and Sir Dragato managed to distract the demons and monster and Lord Metal Knight ran for the sacred sword. Lord Metal Knight managed to pull it out as he was worthy as a holder of it. When he pulled it from the ground, Lord Metal Knight was granted immortality, meaning he can't die from aging. Lord Metal Knight managed to escape with Galaxia while Sir Falspar and Sir Dragato fought the monsters back, however they both died and Lord Metal Knight still feels sad about this even today. After he got the sacred sword Lord Metal Knight went into hiding until the God Wars. When the God Wars broke out he didn't know which side to take and his island was destroyed and everything with it was wiped out from history. After a while of fighting back forces of Zamorak, Bandos and Zaros he began fighting for the god Armadyl. How long he fought for this god is unclear but Lord Metal Knight tried to obtain the Godsword although when he tried he was defeated by General Graardor who nearly killed him. After the God Wars Lord Metal Knight gathered a few of the survivors of his island and he started the Metal-Knights. They managed to build a base in the middle of the Eastern Sea where they started planning. After a year Lord Metal Knight came up with an idea. The idea was to build a flying battleship that could take over Gielinor. He didn't know how to do it, but he met a strange golden clad man that said he knew a lot about magic. Lord Metal Knight appointed him the second in command of his crew. A little bit later he met an imp that was very skilled in engineering. They kept building on the flying warship until it was finished in the year 169 of the Fifth Age when it was finished he gathered a few crew members and made it fly for the first time. They flew over Morytania and to the Wilderness where they found a magical source which they drained energy from. After this they have not been doing much. Before his death, Lord Metal Knight was planning to take over Gielinor but he actually did it for good reasons. Appearance Lord Metal Knight stands at 6'2". He is almost always seen clad in heavy armour and donning a mask that covers his whole face except his yellow glowing eyes; he also wears a purple cape that can transform into a pair of wings at his command. Lord Metal Knights hair is blue. He always wears a pair of white gloves and also carries his sacred legendery sword Galaxia with him. Lord Metal Knight also wears an amulet for unknown reasons. Lord Metal Knight's armor Lord Metal Knight wears a set of brown armor that is made from adamant with purple boots that are made from mithril. The armor he wears is platemail, it isn't any more special than other platemail but it is made lighter so his animated cape wings can carry him in the air. His metal mask is made from plain steel; the mask has a horizontal opening and a few scars on it. Weaponry The weapon he uses is his sacred sword Galaxia; this powerful magical sword allows Lord Metal Knight to fire waves of fire and he can spin it around himself to become a small tornado. The sword also has a very powerful attack which makes the wielder summon a large tornado, although this attack takes immense charge up time to use. The sword can't be wielded by everyone either, only a select few. If you are not worthy of the sword it will electrocute you. Galaxia can also create small shock waves of electricity on the floor, and Galaxia has a mind of its own. The sword is a six spiked golden sword that glows brightly everytime it is unsheathed and also has a ruby in its hilt. Recent Happenings After Lord Metal Knight was unable to be found, Solid Serpent and White Fox were sent south to the Whusanko Isles. In the Scythe region, they stopped at a bar. There was a knight in Tetsu armor and a small group of Purists. A sea orphan entered, causing the Purist leader to kill it. After the sea orphan was killed, the knight threw one of his swords at the Purist leader, killing him and causing the other Purists to run out of the bar. Eventually the knight spoke to Solid. After a short conversation, he claimed to know where Lord Metal was. After convincing Solid to follow him, the three arrived at his ship. Just then, a large monster attacked the ship. The knight threw Solid a musket and White Fox moved a cannon into position. The monster rammed into the ship, throwing the knight and White Fox overboard, though both managed to grab onto the railing and pull themselves up, continuing to fire the cannons and musket at the creature. It was shot in the head by one of the cannons, causing it to crash into the ship and send everyone flying backwards, but was then defeated. They then made it to an island called "The Hole in the World." After making it to the door, which turned out to be locked, they moved some crates hiding a window and broke threw. There, they went ahead, killing a few guards. They came across another locked door, continuing forward. Then, they found a usable entrance. The knight planted explosives in the factory, then went ahead, Solid and White Fox following him. After climbing up a nearby mountain, the explosives destroyed the factory. Shortly after, Lord Metal appeared, knocking the knight down. He revealed the factory was actually one of his own. White Fox unsheathed his katana and Solid loaded his crossbow, as the knight got up. The knight took off his helmet, telling the two that his name is Sir Falspar and that Lord Metal had once left him to die. White Fox attacked him, managing to get in some hits though they were inneffective. After a short fight, the knight was kicked off the mountain and the three returned to the Axe. His Rescue After his rescue in the Eastern Lands he got captured again. Solid Serpent and Small Boss were sent out to find him however they were tricked by a Death Lotus leader who said he was the Captain. After several hours they reached the location they were ambushed by several Death Lotus. Small Boss was knocked out, and the Death Lotus leader stabbed his eye out. However the real Captain sent reinforcements to help them but the leader managed to kill Solid Serpent after they found out they were tricked they returned to the Axe. After this Bruce was sent on a mission to steal a vial of magic liquid he managed to get the vial but an alarm went off so he had to run he was chased by several automatons he met a strange creature named Slisek and Naudez teleported in. Bruce Slisek and Naudez jumped off the tower and landed on a soft ballon like thing. They took the gnome copter they arrived in, Slisek armed the automatic gun on the side after a long chase they reached the Metal-Knights hangar. They were shot down but they managed to jump off the copter after a short talk Slisek joined the Metal-Knights. After this they found out Metal-Knights location. Snorri and a new crew member Wo Dao were sent to rescue Lord Metal Knight. They used the gnome copter but when they arrived they were shot down. Snorri complained about this but they kept walking. They felt a dark presence when they wandered the woods, After a long walk they finally arrived they attacked right away with reinforcement from the Captain. After a long battle of gunfire they defeated the handcannoneers they went up to rescue Lord Metal Knight and Small Boss, however Death appeared. He told them that the sword Lord Metal Knight had was not mean't for a mortal he took it and teleported, Bruce was in the gnome copter and yelled at them to get Lord Metal Knight and get out of here. They got Lord Metal Knight and Small Boss aboard the copter Lord Metal Knight revealed that he needed the sword to survive, he died shortly after this. They needed to get Death to come to them so they decided to kill the Captain. They arrived at the hangar they attacked the Captain but one of the Captain's allies created a big fireball and killed the captain by accident, Death appeared after this and gave the sword to Lord Metal Knight. The sword revived him and Death disappeared. Lord Metal Knight thanked them for reviving him and he walked over to the Axe to begin repairing it. Trivia *He got his magical animated cape between the times the flying battle ship was being built. *Lord Metal Knight never removes his steel mask. *He got the title lord when he created the Metal-Knights. Before that he was Sir. Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Military Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Commander Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Eastern Lands Category:Modern Magic user Category:Metal-Knights Category:Godless